The subject technology generally relates to navigation in an application such as a web browser, a document processing application, a social networking application, etc.
Current schemes for viewing and navigating resources, for example, pages or other content, may include linear progressions. For example, a user may enter the uniform resource indicator example.com into his/her browser, then select a link to view an article example.com/article1, and then select another link to view an article example.com/article2. The user may then use the back button on his/her browser to navigate back to example.com/article1, and then the forward button to return to example.com/article2. A browser may include multiple tabs, each of which has a different linear progression.
One drawback of the above scheme is that a user researching a topic in multiple tabs must rely on memory to remember why each tab was opened and what information it contains. This becomes exceedingly difficult as the number of pages, tabs or windows increases. As the foregoing illustrates, a new technique for page navigation may be desirable.